Let me Hold you close
by CasualtyAndHarryPotterLover
Summary: Sam's 13 year old daughter Demi is getting bullied and she dosent know how far will the bullies push Demi and how will she cope? First story Crap summarie
1. Chapter 1 First Time

**Hey people here is my first story might be rubbish so sorry if it does xx**

**Warning: May contain mentions of Abuse, Self-harm, and swearing**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Casualty characters but I do own Demi Nicholls (Sam's Daughter) and Richard Nicholls (Sam's Father)**

**This Fanfiction Includes the characters: Sam Nicholls, Tom Kent, Aofie O'Reilly, Adrian Fletcher, Roybn Miller, Jamie Collier, Zoe Hanna, Martin Ashford, Ella Ashford, Tamzin Bayle, Jeff Collier,Kathleen Dixion, Demi Nicholls and Richard Nicholls**

Chapter 1 

Sam Nicholls walking into Holby city ED hand in hand with her Fiance Tom. Her and Tom had been going out for quite a while and Tom had popped the question to Sam over dinner the previous night obviously Sam had said yes she loved Tom with all her heart. Tom also had a close bond to Demi Sam's 13-year-old daughter Demi had met Tom when she had a dance contest and Sam had asked Tom to come along from that day Demi loved Tom. Tom treats Demi like a real daughter he spoiled her much to Sam's annoyance but Demi was happy so Sam was happy.

"Morning guys" Aofie said her usual bubbly self

"Morning Aofie" They both said in union it didn't take long for Aofie to notice the engagment ring she squealed in delight causing the other staff to look

"OMG congrats guys" Aofie said out loud taking a look at the ring"aww wow it beautiful"

"Wow Kent you dont go cheap"Fletch said as Zoe slapped him around the head"Oww Zoe"

"Oh man up Fletcher"Aofie said rolling her eyes then looking back at the ring"Aww and you got it in Sam's birthstone aswell your lucky Sam"

"Back to work you lot"Zoe said and Sam and Tom got to the staffroom with many congratulations from the staff

~Staffroom~

"I swear Aofie has the biggest mouth in the universe"Tom said getting changed into his scrubs

"Oh be nice she's like my little sister she's just exited" Sam said as Tom rolled his eyes he wrappped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck slightly

"Who's picking up Demi from school today you or me"Tom said still kissing her neck

"You are im working late tonight"Sam said stealing a kiss from him

"Ok ill take her out for dinner I can't be arsed to cook"Tom said making Sam laugh

"You lazy barstad"Sam said as Tom let go of her

"Yup and you know it"Tom said kissing her cheek"See ya later"

"Bye"Sam said watching him leave

~Holby High school~

Demi was sitting on a bench eating her lunch when the three school bullies came over to her Elektra,Izzy and Cassie they tooked her lunch and laughed

"Aww you gunna go cry to mummy and Daddy oh wait I forgot you don't have a dad do you"Elektra said as Demi looked up

"Can I have my lunch back please"Demi said still a little scared

"Oh sure"Cassie said tipping it all over Demi"aww look she's gunna cry"Demi didn't waste anytime she ran inside a empty classroom and cryed when she looked up she saw a pair of sissors she picked them up and pulled it along her skin until blood started to drip out she felt pain at first then she felt peace she quickly cleaned up the blood and left the classroom not telling anybody what just happened

**A/N: That bullying bit actully happened to me so I didn't just make it up hope you like it tell me what you think**

**Chels**

**xx**


	2. Chapter 2 Daughter and Dad

**OMGG 5 reviews thankyou so much you guys are legends im feeling genureous now so here is the next chapter loves you all**

**Chels**

**3**

Demi had walked straight home avioding the bullies her arms were hurting from what had happened in the classroom she felt not regret she just felt a crave to do it agian but she know her mother would be angry so she decided to wait when she got home she saw Tom watching tv

"Hey sweety how was school"Tom asked her kissing her head

"Yea it was fine thanks"Demi replied putting down her school bag

"I'm going to get a pizza tonight what kind do you want"Tom asked picking up the phone

"Pepperoni please"Demi replied giving a smile. The pizza arrived not long after Tom had ordered it Demi had decided to put on a movie she put on the inbertweeners movie and started to eat Tom has soon joined her

"Tom do you love me like a real daughter"Demi asked looking up at Tom

"Thats a stupid question Dems"Tom said putting down his food"Course I love you. You and your mum mean everything to me" Demi smiled and hugged Tom lovingly

"Love you Dad"Demi said as Tom kissed her head

"Love you to sweety"


	3. Chapter 3 Online

Aww** thank you so much for your sweet reviews it means so much to me xx you guys are the best ever ILOVE YOU GUYS XXXXX **

**Disclamer: I do not own the casualty characters but I do own My OC'S Demi Nicholls, Richard Nicholls, Elektra Holloway, Cassie Holloway and Willow Holder**

**_"Other times, I look at my scars and see something else: a girl who was trying to cope with something horrible that she should never have had to live through at all. My scars show pain and suffering, but they also show my will to survive. They're part of my history that'll always be there." ~~~~~~~ Self-Harm quote_**

Demi woke up early the next morning so she could aviod Elektra and her gang. She tiptoed into the bathroom and brushed her teeth and hair. She got in to her school uniform and applied heavy makeup she rolled up her sleeves to wash her hands and she saw the red marks over her arms she felt ashamed of what it looked like but it was yesterday today is another day and she promised herself she won't do it agian for her mum and dad's sake. Demi rolled down her sleeves when Tom opened the door and smiled

"Morning sweetheart"Tom said hugging Demi slightly giving her a kiss on her head

"Morning Dad"Demi said pulling out of the hug"Can you drop me off to school please"

"Yeah sure make sure you have breakfast before we leave and don't disturb your mum please"Tom replied giving Demi a smile

"Yea ok"Demi said going downstairs to make her toast she decided to make a coffee for herself she was mixing it when someone took the cup from her hands

"Thankyou"Sam said drinking a bit of the coffee

"Hey thats mine get your own"Demi said trying to snatch it back

"Um let me think about that ummm NO"Sam said laughing

"Fine"Demi said laughing as she got out her laptop going onto facebook

~Facebook~

_Demi Nicholls has logged on_

_Zoe Hanna has logged on_

_Ella Ashford had logged on_

_Demi Nicholls updated her status: Dreading school today :( :(_

_Ella Ashford commented: Whats up babes talk to me and I'm not busy later you can come round mine xx_

_Demi Nicholls Commented: Taa Ells your the best ever xx are you coming to school I need to talk to you_

_Ella Ashford Commented: Yeah I am xx Whats up with you yesterday you were crying I got worried bout you_

_Demi Nicholls Commentes: Yeah i'm fine now just Elektra upset _

_Ella Ashford Commented: Ignore her the stupid little bitch is jelous of you_

_Zoe Hanna Commented: Ella watch your language and I hope your ok Demi xx_

_Demi Nicholls Commented: I'm fine thank you Zoe and Ella you just got told haha_

_Ella Ashford Commented: See you at school babes talk there xx_

_Demi Nicholls Commented: See ya xxxx 3 love ya_

_Ella Ashford Commented: 3 Love you too 3_

_Demi Nicholls Has logged off_

_Ella Ashford had logged off_

_Zoe Hanna has logged off_

Demi closed her laptop and grabbed her school bag"Dad, Mum I'm going now"

"Have a nice day sweetheart"Sam said kissing her daughters forehead

"Are you walking by yourself"Tom asked her

"No i'm meeting Ella at the park"Demi replied putting her books into her bag

"Ok"Tom said kissing Demi's head"Have a good day"

"Bye"Demi said leaving her house for school

**Next time: Demi tells Ella about Elektra bullying her and what she did to herself**


	4. Chapter 4 Confrontion

"Demi got to the park and saw Ella she quietly tiptoed behind her"BOO"

"DEMI"Ella shouted slapping her playfully"That was horrible"

"Sorry babes"Demi said hugging her friend it didn't take long for Ella to notice the red marks along Demi's arms

"Dems what happened to your arms"Ella said as Demi looked down in emmbarisment"Dems please tell me you didn't do what I think you did"

"I had to do it Ells"Demi said crying as the mascara ran down her face

"Aww babes come her"Ella said hugging her friend"Shhh don't cry please"

"Ells I don't know what to do anymore"Demi said wiping the mascara off of her face

"Tell your Mum or Tom"Ella said looking into her friends eyes

"She won't understand"Demi said getting up off of the swing

"Come on lets just get to school and try not to think about it"Ella said as her and Demi started to walk to school unaware that Elektra and her gang heard the whole thing


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey you beautiful lot hope you guys are ok im on 6 weeks holidays now so ill be updating quite alot xx please check out my new story which is a crossover between Scott and Bailey and Casualty (Originally posted by MrsDannyO'donoghue) but it is my story so don't think i'm copying xx **

**love ya all **

**Chels**

**xxxx**

**P.S Im now adding Dynasty Barry from waterloo road. Demi, Dynasty and Ella are best friends**

****Demi and Ella walked into school laughing Ella skipped off to see her boyfriend Tyler and Demi went to her locker to get her books. Demi was getting her books out when she felt her locker hit her shoulder"Hey Demi how are you today"Elektra said laughing

"L...L...L...Leave me alone please"Demi said starting to cry

"Oi leave her alone"Dynasty Barry shouted in her strong liverpool accent getting in Elekta's face"Or ill pound you one like I did last time"

"Come on girls lets get out of here"Elektra said as her and her gang walked off

"Are you ok babes"Dynasty asked Demi as she put her arm around her

"What happened"Ella said running over to Dynasty and Demi

"Elektra happened" Dynasty said as Ella wrapped her arms around Demi's small figure

"Sorry I shouldn't of left you" Ella said looking at her two friends"Come on lets get to class"

The day went quickly luckily Demi was home alone for a couple of hours as her parents were working late she got home got changed and grabbed her laptop to got on facebook and twitter

_~Facebook~_

_Demi Nicholls has l Nogged on_

_Adrian Fletcher has logged on_

_Ella Ashford had logged on _

_Dynasty Barry has logged on_

_Demi Nicholls Changed her name to Demi Kent_

_Dynasty Barry commented: AWW you've changed your name to Kent_

_Ella Ashford Commented: You took your time :/_

_Adrian Fletcher commented : IKR it took forever_

_Demi Nicholls commented: Shut up uncle Fletch_

_Demi Kent had 13 new messages_

_Elektra said: Hey you stupid little slitter_

_Cassie said: Your a dirty tramp and everyone hates you_

_Tori Holloway said: Your a dirty slitting slut_

_Tyler Hopper said: You dirty Emo_

_Demi Kent Logged off_

Demi couldn't read anymore she was crying uncontrollably she slammed he laptop down and put it in her draw she lied down and cryed herself to sleep


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey** **its been so long sorry guys Ive been really Ill latley and Ive been resting xxx Today I found the strengh to write xx so Triple Update today and a couple of one-shots on Tom And Peter xx**

**Enjoy**

**Chels**

**xx**

**WARNING: This Chapter May Trigger due to self-harm and bulimia**

Demi woke up a little while later her eyes stung from crying and her body was tired. Her parents hadn't returned home yet so she made her dinner she was draining her pasta when she had a thought a deep thought she put her hand over the sink and poured the boiling water over her hand she felt relaxed and calm she put her pasta in a bowl and started to eat. Once she finished she looked at her stomach she felt fat she ran upstairs to the bathroom and leaned over the toilet making herself sick violently she flushed the toilet and grabbed her laptop

_~Facebook~_

_Demi Kent has logged on_

_Ella Ashford had logged on_

_Dynasty Barry has logged on _

_Barry Barry has logged on _

_Kacey Barry has logged on_

_Kevin Chalk has logged on_

_Ella Ashford has updated her relationship status to in a Relationship with Barry Barry_

_Demi Kent Commented: Aww you too make an adorable couple xx :) love ya Ells_

_Ella Ashford Commented: Taa Babes xx love ya too_

_Dynasty Barry Commented: Yayy my future sister-in law_

_Ella Ashford Commented: LOL_

_Adrian Fletcher has logged on_

_Sam Nicholls has logged on_

_Demi Kent Updated her status: Home Alone Partyyyyyyy Timeee who has booze_

_Sam Nicholls Commented: You better not young lady or your grounded_

_Demi Kent: Im Not Mum dont worry_

_Dynasty Barry: Demi is being a good girl xxx promise Sam xx_

_Adrian Fletcher: Tut Tut Demi I dont want to be mopping up your vomit agian_

_Demi Kent: Shut it Uncle Fletch xx anyway im going offline byee love you all_

_Demi Kent has logged off_

Demi looked up at the ceiling and started to think from tommorow she would stop self-harmining, Stop making herself sick and definatly stop getting bullied

**A/N: If you any self-harm, Bulimic or Bullying problems you can always call ChildLine or im here if you need to talk oh yeah I forgot to tell you I PASSED MY SAMARITHANS TEST im an offical consiller**


	7. Chapter 7

** This chapter has more Demi/Sam mother daughter bonding hope you like it the next chapter will have Iain/Tom conflict in**

**love you all**

**Cheals**

**xx**

Demi's POV

I was woke up by a light shake on my shoulders I opened my eyes to see my mum smiling at me but no dad he's probaly working late agian. Mum helped me up as my sleeves pulled up to reavel the scratches and burns on my arms. Great just great

End Of POV

Sam looked at Demi's arms she didn't look angry she pulled Demi into a hug and kissed her head

"Dems what have you been doing to yourself babe"Sam said looking at her daughter

"I'm so sorry mum"Demi said as tears threatend to release from her deep brown eyes

"Aww babe don't be its fine we can get you some help ok I promise it will all be ok"Sam said hugging her daughter tightley

"Thanks Mum Love you"Demi said looking at her mum

"Love you to baby girl"Sam said kissing her head just as Demi's Phone vibrated it was a message from Ella

_Heyaaa Dems hope your ok babes theres a party tonight at Shona's wanna come xx love you Ells_

"Do you want to go sweety"Sam asked her as Demi nodded Sam kissed her daughter's forehead and walked to the door

"On one condition"Sam heard Demi's voice pipe up"You help me pick a outfit"

"Of Course sweety"Sam said opening her daughters wardrobe

After an hour of searching Sam finally helped Demi pick out a dress it was a black dress with a pair of black heels and a black cardigan

"Thanks mum"Demi said hugging her mum just as the door bell went off

"Right you have a good time and stay out of trouble"Sam said giving Demi a quick hug

"Will do bye Mum"Demi yelled leaving the house

~_At The Party~_

Ella and Demi soon settled into the party with a few WKD's they got chatting about hot boys in there school when two boys named Aiden and Joey asked them to dance Ella accepted and soon went to the dancefloor with Aiden and Demi with Joey. After Demi got tierd she went to sit with Joey for some "Fresh air" which turned into them snogging each others faces off Joey soon pulled away and said he had to go he pecked Demi's lips and left she noticed he left a piece of paper on the sofa she opened it and it read:

_Joey_

_07765432987_

_Call me your a hot girl Demi_

She bit her lip and giggled getting her phone out and saving the number she went to find Ella. After a couple of dances Zoe came to pick the girls up Ella had fallen asleep on the way back. Demi was telling Zoe about the party when her phone vibrated she picked up her phone and it said:

_1 New message recived from Joey_

Demi smiled and eagerly opened the message

_Hey Demi_

_Hope you got home safely I hope to see you monday at school (Yes I go to Holby High) xx BTW your a great kisser_

_Love from_

_Joey_

_:) :P_

Zoe dropped Demi off in front of her house Demi thanked her and got inside to a warm bed where she could dream peacefully for once

**Ta Daaa Btw the phone number is a fake one and sorry ive been really busy**

**Demi's Outfit- cgi/set?id=99107569**


	8. Chapter 8 PWNED

**Hullo People xx Sorry I havent updated lately. School is getting ontop of me and so is friendship stuff. Quick shoutout to izzydaviesxx she's been fab to me and helping me with ideas. Thank you Izz xx**

Demi woke up the next morning and remembered it was Saturday she sat up and got her laptop and logged onto facebook to tell Ella what happened the night before (**A/N I'm putting Mel and Fletch together and Iain still loves Sam)**

_~Facebook~_

_Demi Kent has logged on_

_Sam Nicholls has logged on_

_Tom Kent has logged on_

_Melanie Fletcher has logged on_

_Adrian Fletcher has logged on_

_Ella Ashford had logged on_

_Joey-Marcus Peterson has logged on_

_Joey-Marcus Peterson has sent Demi Kent a Relishonship Request_

_Joey-Marcus Peterson is now in a relishionship with Demi Kent_

_Ella Ashford commented: Since when_

_Demi Kent commented: Since last night you fell asleep in the car so I didn't wake you_

_Melanie Fletcher: Oi Peterson you break her heart ill break your legs got it_

_Joey-Marcus Peterson has logged off_

_Demi Kent commented: Thanks Aunty Mel now he'll probaly hate me_

_Sam Nicholls commented: No he won't sweety_

_Adrian Fletcher commented: He's So screwed_

_Tom Kent commented: Only if he breaks Demi's heart_

_Demi Kent commented: Gosh you people are so annoying_

_Ella Ashford updated her status to Single_

_Demi Kent commented: Aww babe what happened_

_Ella Ashford commented: Don't worry_

_Sam Nicholls commented: Do you want me to break his legs_

_Ella Ashford commented: Yes Please :)_

_Melanie Fletcher Commented: God teenages Cant stick with one boy_

_Sam Nicholls commented: Well aleast there not marrying a bisexual _

_Demi Kent Commented: PWNED!_

_Ella Ashford Commented: Hahahaha_

_Melanie Fletcher: Life is a bitch_

**The End of this chapter xx**

**I Kept laughing whilst writing this tell me what you think xx**

**Chels**


End file.
